


Brokenhearted

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Serena is madly and utterly in love with Bernie and they have been getting closer for months now. After Fletch got stabbed they kissed on the Theart floor but after they have afforded each other. Hansen offers Bernie a secondment to Kiev,she does thinks about it but at the end of the day she tells Serena that she has accepted it and she is going for 10 months. Serena runs after her on the ward and tells her not to go because she loves her and is in love with her but Bernie just walks away and leaves Serena standing there crying. Bernie comes back after the 10 months and learns a lot has happened especially to Serena and also with Serena totally ignoring her so what will Bernie do now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first 3 chapters are based in 3 Berena episodes of series 18. But from chapter 4 and up will be my own

Chapter 1 

On a cold and windy Friday Serena is in the lift ready to push the button to close the door when she hears someone shout hold the lift. Serena stands there in the lift just staring when she hears who has shouted to hold the lift when Bernie comes running in to it. When the lift door closes Bernie says"morning" and stands next to Serena who says"morning". After a while Bernie says"I hope today isn't going to see a repeat of last week". Serena says"no why do you want it to I don't go around kissing work collegues at work". Bernie says" no I meant I think we could all do with a break". Serena says"I knew what you meant it was just my little joke there". A few seconds later Serena walks out the lift leaving Bernie standing there.

They both come on to AAU and then their both in their office when Morven walks in and Serena says"we are going up to ICU now". So Serena,Bernie and Morven are in ICU trying to bring Fletch round but the machines start beeping so they have to sort out blood tests and other tests before they can wake him up.

As Serena comes back on to AAU Bernie comes up to her and says"Serena erm the lift by which I mean the awkwardness when we were in there". Serena says"was it awkward can't say I noticed". Serena looks at Bernie who says"I hope you are not worrying about what happened". Serena laughs then she says"I love the way you assume that this is all new to me for your information i hapoen to have kissed a woman at a party in Stepney". Bernie says"okay good glad to hear it". Serena says"right". Bernie bit closer to Serena and says"back to business". Serena says"right what am I looking at as Bernie shows her tablet to her. Bernie says"James Collins Pseudoaneurysm of the spleenic artery looks like it is a hair's width of rupturing,I'm thinking we should get straight in there and repair the damage do you have any thoughts on it Serena". Bernie stares at Serena who says"you do not need my permission to schedule a necessary procedure". Bernie says"I thought that you might want to come and help as a collegue and a friend". Serena says"I think it would be best to take care of yourself take care of it yourself I'm sorry I'm really busy". Serena walks off just leaving Bernie standing there saying"right okay good".

Serena walks in to ICU checking on Fletch and talking to him says"trust you to be the talk of the hospital Fletch everyone wants to know how you are and when you are going to wake up i know the kids miss you and every time I walk anywhere all I hear is people talking about you which your probably doing me a favour God knows what they would be talking about otherwise you would think I would be old enough to know about keeping my love life and work life separate I have told all these F1's about doing it and I go and do it myself with Bernie Wolfe of all people". Serena is staring thinking when she feels someone touch her arm so looks and sees Fletch awake,she smiles and calls for some help. Morven walks in with Bernie and they all help remove the tube from Fletch's mouth and throat,once they have done that Bernie leaves after she gets paged then Morven follows a few minutes later leaving Serena and Fletch. She asks"him if he heard anything she said". He says"no I never heard a thing". After Fletch falls to sleep Serena leaves and walks down the corridor of AAU where Bernie walks with her carrying a coffee. Bernie asks"how is Fletch. Serena says"he's not quite speaking as quick as normal but he'll get there". Bernie says"good old Fletch". Bernie says"Morven has told Raf and the children". Serena says"good they will be happy". They walk in silent then Serena says"so spleenic artery of the aneurysm repair that's ambitious for someone of your talents". Bernie says"Serena I did not think you were interested at all about it as you told me this morning you were busy". Serena says"well no I may have been wishing myself dead for kissing you on the theatre floor oh I didn't mean that they way it sounded at all Bernie". She says"this is not easy for me at all Bernie I have never been more than friends with a woman let alone kissed one that I really care about". Bernie says"what about your lucky lady in Stratford,Stevenage" . Serena sats"Stepney". Bernie says"yes". Serena looks to the floor then looks back to Bernie and says"I just said that to save my blushes". Bernie says"if I promise not to turn theatre in to a sapphic sex feast will you lend me a hand". Serena says"I'd be really glad to Bernie.

Serena is in their office waiting for Bernie when Ric comes in and asks"her to join him in Albies". She tells"him that she can't because she is busy and already has plans". Ric leaves when he does Serena pulls a chair closer so it is right in front of her when she looks up as Bernie comes in and shuts the door behind her. Bernie comes over and sits in front if Serena takes the glass if wine from Serena and says"your my kind of girl Serena". Serena says"if your trying to tie my in knots Bernie it is working". Bernie says"no no Serena that is the last thing I'm trying to do I kissed you because I wanted to but more than that I was so not thinking". Serena says"neither was I Bernie that is why I have acted the way I have acted all day". Bernie takes a super of her wine then says"I can see how much it is making you uncomfortable Serena and I think we should toast our undeniable sexual chemistry and not talk any more about it at all". Serena looks sad and says"so you jyst want to forget it ever happened at all Bernie". Bernie says"yes I think it is for the best as this romance is a none starter me going through a messy divorce and you a dyed in the wool heterosexual". Bernie gets up and takes her wine to her desk leaving Serena hurt and upset and not happy.

Bernie packs up and looks up to get Serena's attention but Serena is not looking at her she is staring at her screen so Bernie walks out of the office. Once she has gone Serena finally moves her eyes off her screen to Bernie's desk then the door and says"why can't she sees I love her and I'm in love with her and that I want to be with her she is everything to me". She gets a little upset and pours herself another drink of red wine but what Serena doesn't see is Bernie standing outside the office having just heard everything she has just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena comes in to work on a Monday Morning after not seeing or speaking to Bernie after their encounter after their kiss and after Bernie told her they should leave it and forget all about the kiss even though Serena is madly in love with Bernie but she admitted in their office thinking no one had heard her but Bernie did but has not told Serena she did. They have been avoiding each other for the past 4 weeks working different shifts.

As Serena leaves the ofgice and walks over to the nurse's station she sees Bernie walking towards it as well they look at each other then Bernie looks to the floor when Serena says"hello stranger". Bernie says"Serena right". Serena looks right at Bernie saying"very drool Bernie but she goes on saying"is it you avoiding me or me avoiding you". Bernie says "well talk about ships that pass in the night". Serena laughs a little saying"now she's comparing me to a boat very charming".

Serena is sitting in their office where she is meant to be doing paperwork but she is just sitting there thinking about Bernie and how much she wants them to be together and how much she loves her when Bernie walks in to the office saying Alexandra's file". Serena takes it off her and looks in to Bernie's eyes then looks out to Ric and says"I think Ric might havr finally met his Waterloo". Bernie laughs and says"she does seem to be giving him a run for his money". Serena says"well the course of true love and all of that". Bernie stands watchng Serena saying"yes what is the next step up from the Entrente Cordiale" just as she finshes saying that Serena stands up walks up to Bernie so she is standing right up close to her and says"I freed to think but it is so nice to see romance blossoming I wish that romance was happening for me as well".

Serena is just finishing packing up when Ric comes to meet her they leave and walk down the corridor as Bernie is walking towards them Serena stops faces Bernie and asks"her if she wants to join thrm for a drink in Albies". Bernie says"can't tonight I'm meeting my kids they have finally agreed to meet and talk maybe another night". Serena leans in and says"I miss you so much Bernie". Bernie smiles and walks away leaving Serena to catch up to Ric.

There both sitting at the bar in Albies with Serena drinking her red wine and Ric drinking his scotch their talking about relationships when Ric says"why aren't you getting back out there". As he looks at her he sees her face and the look when he says"oh oh you are please tell me more". Serena says"well it's complicated". Ric says"when isn't it". Ric goes to say something else but Serena says"it's a work colleague it is some one you know". Ric sits there before he says"not Hansen". Serena says"no someone on AAU who we work with". Ric says"someone younger". Serena says" no". So Ric moves closer and says"well come on tell me who the lucky man is Serena". Serena leans in and whispers"it isn't a man it is Bernie I love her Ric and I want to be with her". Ric says"well that is not what I was expecting I think it is great I thought there was something going on between you too you both make a great couple". Serena just sits there as Ric's phone rings so he answers it then goes outside while he does Serena gets her phone out and pulls up Bernie number which also has her pic on and sits there looking at the pic of Bernie wishing they were at Bermie's place or her place together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Serena walks in to Pulses she sees Bernie deep in conversation with Hansen so she goes and orders her coffee and some crossionts for her and Bernie.

Serena collects the order goez over to where the milk,sugar is does what she needs while she keeps looking over to Bernie and Hansen while Bernie is talking to him she looks at Serena twice. When they finish talking Hansen leaves and Serena goes over to Bernie and then they walk to the lift together where Serena says"did you find out what Hansen wanted". Bernie says"yes I did"she then hands Serena the brochure,Serena looks at it then looks up at Bernie who smiles then walks in to the lift.

When their in the office Serena is sitting on her desk and says"obviously I'd rather you didn't go". Bernie says"really". Serena says"yes of course I'd miss you too much". They both look at each other when Serena says"well it certainly reads like your dream job I couldn't well I wouldn't try to stand in your way if it's what you really want". Bernie walks to her desk puts the brochure on there then walks closer to Serena where she whispers"Serena". Serena says"it's just erm". Their both facing each other looking in to each other's eyes when Serena leans in closer to Bernie who leans closer to Serena then Serena makes the first move and kisses Bernie,they both wrap their arms around each other while kissing,they break apart a few minutes later where their foreheads are touching and Serena says"sorry". Bernie says:are you kidding I've been wanting to do that for weeks". They both go to kiss each other again but are interrupted by someone knocking on their office door.

As Bernie is walking to their office Serena comes up to her and says"I don't want you to go". Bernie says"okay right". Serena says"that is all I have but I do not want you to leave at all". Before Bernie can say anything Raf calls for her help.

Both Serena and Bernie are cleaning up after being in theatre together their talking about their patient and her husband with Serena saying"it's their choice if they see a furture together it shouldn't matter what anyone else things does it". Bernie says"I don't know should it". They lookin to each other's eyes before Bernie looks back at her paperwork when Serena says"Jason's not back till Thursday". Bernie says"dinner tonight at my place". Serena smiles and says"yes okay". Serena leaves a few seconds later to go and see Hansen.

Once they've help the patient their standing watching them leave in the van when Serena turns to Bernie and"thanks her for helping even though she did not agree with it". Bernie says"you were right it was for them". Serena makes sure she is looking in Bernie eyes when saying"you know what they say love makes fools of us all". Bernie says"wow your talking as if". Serena says"yes well I have fallen in love before I do recognize the symptoms". Serena makes a point of staring in to her eyes before she leaves Bernie standing there.

Serena is sitting in the office waiting for Bernie so they can go and have their meal together at Bernie's when she sees Bernie walk in,she gets up and goes to grab her bag when Bernie tells"her that she has been to see Hansen and she has accepted the secondment". Serena looks to Bernie with tears in her eyes and says"why I thought we were okay I thought we were having dinner and to see where us are going". Bernie ssys"I think the prospect of me leaving put to much pressure on us to decide how we are feeling about each other". Serena moves closer to Bernie and says"no no I love you I told you I don't want you to go". Bernie pushes Serena away from her and says"that is what you don't want you need time and space to decide what you do want I know you say you love me but you need to think about it and decide if you really are in love with me". Before Serena can say anything Bernie says"I know I don't want to hurt you because I really care about you Serena". She stares at Serena then walks out,Serena follows Bernie saying"please dont do this please dont leave me i love you". Bernie shouts dont just stop and walks off leaving Serena standing there in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena sits in her car outside the hospital 4 days later crying because the woman she loves walked out on her even after Serena told her she loved her. Serena furiously wipes at her eyes then gets out her car and walks in to the hospital.

She gets to AAU when she does she ignores everyone and goes straight to the office where she closes the door takes her coat of and slumps down in her chair. Serena is not in the mood for today at all because all she can think about is Bernie especially when she looks over at her desk and chair.

Serena sighs when Raf comes in the office asking for her help with a patient he sees her face and can tell she has been crying for dsys because of Bernie Wolfe being a total coward. Serena gets up walks past him without looking at him and goes on the ward,he follows her shaking his head at Bernie for what she is putting Serena through,he takes Serena over to the patient he wants her help with.

Ric comes in at Lunch time with Lunch for thrm both sits down in her office with Serena and says"how are you doing". Serena looks at Bernie's desk and says"I'm hurt,devastated and angry and upset she has broke my heart and she does not care at all she would rather worry about is telling me she cares about me and telling me I need time and space to decide what I want I love her I'm in love with her and she has made it perfectly clear that she does not want me love me at all". Serena bursts in to tears as Ric hugs her.

Hansen comes down to AAU a while later walks in the office and sees Ric hugging Serena as she is cry ing he says"Miss Campbell are you alright". Serena says"no I'm not alright because of your and your secondment I have lost the woman I love and I have lost the woman I want so no I'm damn not all right". She grabs her things says"I can't be here I'm going home I will be back when I don't blame you anymore". Serena walks off before he can say anything he looks at Ric who gets up stands there shaking his head at Hansen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena is at home when Ric turns up on Saturday night with bottles of Alcohol she opens the door to let him in. Ric walks in and sits in her living room on the sofa as Serena goes in to her cabinet and gets out 2 wine glasses,she then joins him on the sofa as he opens the first bottle and fills both of their glasses to the top.

After a while Ric says"Serena what are you going to do about you and Bernie". Serena says"nothing she made her choice I told her I love her and I'm in love with her but she still decided to leave me to go to Kiev when she did not need to she could of chose me but no she chose Kiev and Hansens offer". Serena bursts in to tears so Ric wraps his arms around her to comfort her and says"you need to talk to her and tell her how you are feeling and that she has really hurt you".

Serena snorts and says"why it is not like she cares or gives a damn so why should i". They both sit there in silence when Serena says"let's order a takeaway and watch a film". Ric nods so he orders them a pizza while Serena chooses a film once she has she goes in to the kitchen checks her phone then types a message to Bernie saying"I love you I'm in love with you but I know you don't feel the same because if you did you would of not left me here on my own you would be here with me I hate you and my heart is so broken because of you". She sends the message turns her phone off and goes back to Ric in her living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On Monday weeks later Serena is at home when Ric calls her to see if she is alright,she says"no I'm not all I want is her and I can't so need to move on because obviously she does not feel the same way about me and obviously she has moved on".

She talks to Ric some more then ends the call gets the text message up and types to Bernie"if or when you come back we will be nothing more than work colleagues because I'm in love with you and you just don't give a damn and you just do not care about me at all and I know now you do not love me and your not in love with me because if you were you wouldn't of left you would of stayed to be with me,you have broken my heart and stamped all over it we are no longer friends have a nice life".

Serena occupys herself by cleaning her whole house top to bottom then she goes in to her garden cuts her grass and hedges then she plants her new flowers and vegetable seeds ready to grow them.

At 4 she emails Hansen to say"she will be back to work on Monday but she will not be talking to him and in no way has she forgiven him for making Bernie leave her and not want to be with her".

Serena is waiting for her takeaway when the door goes,thinking it is her food she opens it to see her Ex husband standing there smiling at her she says"what do you want I do not want you here and I don't want to see or speak to you". Edward smirks and tries to get past Serena to get in but she won't let him past so he says"I have heard that you are in a new relationship with a woman called Bernie". Serena says"yes why what the hell has it to do with you we are over and have been for a very long time". Edward says"I'm just interested that is all I want to know if she can satisfy you in bed and make you cum like I could". Serena says"yes because I have never faked an orgasm with Bernie and she has made me moan,scream and cum unlike you I always faked everything with you because you were never any good and she has never or would never hurt me because we are in love she is the love of my life I only settled and put up with you till she came along now go away bye bye". She slams the door on him locks it and falls to the fall crying wishing that Bernie was here and wishing that what she just told Edward was true.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

3 and a half week later Ric sits in the office typing a email to Bernie saying"how much she had hurt Serena and broke her heart and trampled or over it he then says you need to come back to her because she loves you and she is in love with you and I know you feel the same way about her so please come back to her". He sends the email and then walks away from the computer back out on to the ward.

Serena keeps looking at the clock wishing the time would go quickly so she can go home lock herself away with a takeaway and shiraz which helps her keep some of the pain away after Bernie walked out and left her. She turns when Ric calls her name with him saying"are you alright do you need anything". Serena says"no I'm fine just I wish I wasn't working till 9 tonight but aleast I have the whole weekend off to myself at home locked away from everyone". He smiles sadly at her and takes off back to his patient leaving Serena doing what she was doing.

At the end of her shift Serena is tiding everything up when she looks over at Bernie's desk thinking why can't Bernie be back here with me where she belongs and why did she have to break my heart I love her I'm in love with and I know she feels the same so why did she leave".

Serena is walking towards the hospital exit when she sees Hansen talking to Sacha but she doesn't stop and talk to him she just walks straight past him and out of the hospital,she decides to walk through the peace garden but before she gets any further through it someone grabs her from behind holds their hand over her mouth and puts a knive to her throat.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena is lying on the ground after the assailant mugged her and stabbed her in her chest when she wouldn't give him her bag,she is trying to call for help but is having trouble breathing so she can't do anything at all except just lie there hoping someone will find her really soon.

Serena is barely awake when she sees someone hovering over her calling out saying"it's Ms Campbell she's been stabbed". Serena passes out after they've shouted for help knowing she's not on her own anymore that people have found her and have come to help her.

Jac,Ric,Cam and Hansen all work hard to save Serena no matter what it takes,her heart stopped 3 times but there was no way any of them was going to stop trying to save her. When they have finished the surgery 4 hours later they move her up to ICU so she can be monitored. 

Hansen goes down to see each ward where he tells them"that Serena's heart stopped 3 times but we all saved her she is now in a coma and it is just a waiting game now but we all should keep Serena in our prays that she wakes up". While Hansen is doing that Cam says"Ric we need to ring my mom and tell her what has happened to Serena". Ric looks at Cam then says"we will but will she care after the way she left and walked out on Serena and broke her heart I know I want words with her she needs to hear what she has done to her and how she has made Serena feel and how she has destroyed Serena and ripped her heart out". Cam nods then says"well let's go to Serena's office where I can Skype her then we can tell her about Serena then you can say what you need to her". So Ric and Cam leave ICU head down to AAUwalk in the office closes the door,both sit at Serena's desk Cam skypes his mom and waits for her to answer which she does on the 4th ring.

When Bernie answers she sees Cam who is with Ric she looks at them and when she does she sees that they are both angry,sad and upset so she says"what's wrong what's happened".

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cam says"mom sit down there is something we need to tell you about Serena and it's not good news mom". Bernie says"why what has happened to her is she alright please tell me she's okay and safe". Cam says"no mom she is not okay she was attacked and stabbed badly we don't know if she's going to be alright she's in surgery now you need to come home to us all including Serena for good you love her and she loves you". Ric then says"Bernie why did you leave all Serena wanted and wants is you everyone knows that all do you just not love her or care about her is that why you couldn't wait to leave you have ripped her heart out and trampled all over it completely you need to come home fix it and tell her that you love her".

Bernie says"I do love her she is the woman of my dreams the love of my life my everything I was a coward I left because I didn't want to hurt her". Cam and Ric say"well you did that anyway by running away and leaving her". Bernie says"I know I know how long has she been in surgery for". Ric says"2 hours so far Jac,and Hansen are in there you do know she emailed you and has called and text hundreds of times since you have left and you have completely blanked her". Just then Alex comes in stands behind Bernie as Cam says"so mom is she the real reason you left Serena,me and lottie". Bernie says"no not I promise she is not the reason and she never will be I love Serena,you and Lottie you 3 are my whole life". Cam laughs and says"if that is true mom you would be here not there with her so now it's up to you you either say goodbye to her forever and come home to Serena the woman you love and your 2 children or you choose her and Nairobi but if you choose them then you will lose Serena,Lottie and me because we won't be second choice mom ,if you are not home here in 4 days then we know what your decision is but we love you so I really really hope you make the right choice mom please make the right choice i love you so so much I need my mom Lottie definitely needs her mom and Serena adores you loves you and is in love with you as she has repeatedly told everyone we can't and we don't want to lose you please".

Cam sends the video leaving Bernie crying she says"right time to go home my partner and children need me so so much I know I shouldn't have come here and I will always choose them all over you 1000% you are just a collegue Alex that was all you ever were and what you will only ever be goodbye". She walks out leaving Alex there knowing Bernie has choosen Serena over her which she did not see coming or did she.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week later Bernie walks on to AAU and as soon as she does Cam sees her and comes rushing over to with Ric following closely behind,just hugs her as she says"where is Serena is she on AAU or somewhere else and tell me what happened is she okay".

Ric says"she's in a coma but we won't know anything until she wakes up which at the moment we don't know when that will be it could be today a week or longer we are just going to have to wait I'm sorry I don't have better news". Bernie shakes her head and says"not your fault but I'm going to go and be with Serena which I hope you won't stop me from doing". Ric says"no I'm not going to you belong with her".

As Bernie walks with Ric and Cam to ICU to be with her Serena when they get there Ric says"Robbie what are you doing here your not allowed only Bernie Serena's partner and her children are allowed here and I know Serena does not want you here ever you need to leave". Robbie gets up and says"so your who Serena dumped me for she really has some bad taste but I will be back to see and speak to her when your not here". Bernie says"I'm going to be here always I'm not leaving her to she comes home with me so goodbye forever". She sits next to Serena as they all leave Bernie alone with Serena she says"babe it's me please wake up I love you but I need to tell you as I love in to your beautiful blue eyes that I'm so in love with you and I never should of left I hurt you so much and I'm so so sorry please wake up babe I'm not leaving you here on your own and I'm never leaving you ever again". She takes Serena's hand and holds it in her hand stroking it with her thumb as she just sits waiting for Serena to come back to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 days later while Bernie is still sitting with Serena because she has not been home and she has only left to go wash or go to the toilet. And once she's back she always sits next to the bed takes Serena's hand and holds in.

A couple of hours later Serena has woken up and the nurse has removed the tube from her throatand left them in peace while also contecting morvin if Serena needs it. Serena smiles when she sees Bernie asleep with her head on her arms,she starts stroking her hair and whispering her name. Bernie hears someone saying her name she looks up and sees Serena awake and smiling down at her when Bernie says"I thought I'd lost you thank god your awake how do you feel". Serena says"like I got hit by a truck but I'm glad your here I've missed you so much I thought I'd never see you again I thought you were never coming back". Bernie says"I'm so sorry Serena I thought you needed space to work out what you wanted I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you I'm sorry but I need to tell you I love you Serena I'm in love with you I have been for a while now".

Serena grins at Bernie before she says"about time I love you too and I didn't need time or space I needed you here with me I wanted you here with me in my house and my bed with me not in another country doing whatever but I hope your back now for good and your never leaving again without me ever".

Before Bernie can say anything the door pushes open as Robbie walks in and says"great Serena your awake now now you can tell this blonde bitchto fuck off and leave you alone so you can be with me she has not left your side since she turned up". Serena says"no Robbie you need to fuck off and leave Bernie belongs here you don't you no one and your nothing to me and you never have been now get lost and never ever come near me or contact me ever again in any way". Robbie stares them both down before he walks out slamming the door shut behind him.


End file.
